There has been a request, for example, to determine a distribution and an outflow source (or an adhesion source) of a bodily fluid on a biological surface, for example, when the bodily fluid flows out or adheres to the biological surface, such as a tissue surface and an organ surface, during, for example, a surgery or medical practice, such as a treatment.